


Three mom friends getting along

by Screams_in_anxiety



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Other, Protective Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Protective Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Protective Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Protective Deceit Sanders, Protective Logic | Logan Sanders, Protective Morality | Patton Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:14:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23728150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Screams_in_anxiety/pseuds/Screams_in_anxiety
Summary: I'm sorry logan deceit and Remy I promise I do love y'all ;-;
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dr. Emile Picani, Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Morality | Patton, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dr. Emile Picani, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders/Dr. Emile Picani
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A mix of a chat fic/normal?

Name  
Patton Morality

Gender  
Male,cis note he still will wear feminine clothes

Sexual/Romantic orientation  
Pan

Age  
16

Extra Information  
Brown hair,5'9"(?),On the smaller side for body size,green eyes,will fight for anyone even if he doesn't know how

Likes  
Baking  
Making others smile  
Puppies  
Kittens  
Any cute thing  
Favorite color is light blue

Dislikes  
Bullies  
His friends being in pain

afraid of  
Spider's  
The mom friends when mad/disappointed

Sport's  
Cheer

Name  
Roman Creativity

Gender  
Male,cis

Sexual/romantic orientation  
Bi

Age  
16

Extra Information  
Red hair,blue eyes,6'0",can and will fight for those who can't(yeah Patton I'm looking at ya),on the athletic body type

Likes  
Sports  
Disney  
Singing  
His friends  
Drama

Dislikes  
Bullies  
Those who have no problem hurting people who can't fight back

Afraid of:  
Losing his loved ones  
Logan when he snaps

Sport's  
Football

Name  
Virgil Anxiety

Gender  
Male,trans note he will fight anyone who says "she's just confused"

Sexual/Romantic orientation  
Bi

Age  
16 

Extra Information  
Purple hair,dark brown eyes, 4'9",SMOL,has more of a normal body type,CAN LIFT HIS S/O'S UP SO HA TAKE THAT ROMAN!

Likes  
His friends  
Spooky things  
Making his s/o's happy  
Patton's cuddles  
Roman's kisses  
Emile's shy hugs

Dislikes  
Bullies  
Anyone who looks at Emile or Patton wrong

Afraid of  
That the others will leave him due 2 being born female and his anxiety  
Deceit when angered

Sport's  
Runner

Name  
Remus Creativity

Gender  
They/them,Non-binary note they will murder you of you mess with their younger brother

Sexual/Romantic orientation  
Pan

Age  
17

Extra Information  
Red hair with a white stripe(no one knows if it's real or not besides their family and s/o's),green eyes,FRECKLES,6'2",athletic body type

Likes  
Murder  
The darker stories of Disney  
Octopus  
Green  
Logan's thighs  
Dixie's voice  
Remy's stomach

Dislikes  
When their s/o's are sad  
When they take the braincell  
Remy's wrath the other two they can deal with

Sport's  
Football

Name  
Emile Picani

Gender  
Female,trans note please don't make fun of her if she cries there will be murder

Sexual/Romantic orientation  
Panrom demi-sexual(is this right?)

Age  
17

Extra Information  
Blonde hair,blue eyes,4'9",normal body type

Likes  
Cartoons  
Her boyfriends  
Her family(remy)

Dislikes  
People she loves crying/being hurt  
Remy getting into fights for her  
Remy pls stop getting hurt you're making the baby sad

Afraid of  
Remy not coming home

Sport's  
None

Name  
Dixie Deceit

Gender  
Wouldn't you like 2 know weather boy (Genderfluid)

Sexual/Romantic orientation  
Bi demi-sexual

Age  
17

Extra Information  
Blonde hair,blue(right) yellow(left) eye's,4'5",slightly athletic body type,burn scars on his left side don't ask

Likes  
Riddles  
Snakes  
Yellow  
Hat's  
Fighting dumbasses

Dislikes  
S/o's being hurt  
Or friends  
Having 2 be the mom friend 

Afraid of  
Not being there in time 2 make sure the dumbass they care for don't get hurt

Sport's  
Volleyball

Name  
Logan Logic

Gender  
Female,trans note she can and will kick you ass don't try her

Sexual/Romantic orientation  
Panrom Ace

Age  
18

Extra Information  
Blue hair,grey eyes,5'9",thicc(DAMN HE THICC-), piercings (left eyebrow,nose the un idk?,two hex's right ear,tongue piercing,bellybutton),freckles 

Likes  
Books  
Colder weather  
Ice staking  
Space  
Debating  
Science  
Dixie's eye's  
Remus's voice  
Remy's lips

Dislikes  
People bullying her loved one's  
Patton crying  
Remus being upset bc of their little brother(rip Roman)

Afraid of  
WHAT'S AT THE BOTTOM OF THE OCEAN!?

Sport's  
Hockey and cheer(only bc patton's there and she's gotta protect)

Name  
Remy Sleep

Gender  
Genderfluid(she/her,they/their)

Sexual/Romantic orientation  
Ace Demi-aro 

Age  
18

Extra Information  
Dark brown hair,pink eye's,piercings(same as Logan but on the other side),slim thicc

Likes  
Coffee  
Punching assholes  
Emile (don't tell her but they'd die for her)  
Logan's voice  
Dixie's eye's  
Remus kisses

Dislikes  
Emile crying  
Emile being hurt

Afraid of  
Emile getting killed for who she is bc she's soft and doesn't want 2 hurt others and everyone knows it

Sport's  
Cheer,hockey and swimming


	2. Angry gays ya fam warned ya bout

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remy pls no

Remy  
Sleep

Logan  
Logic

Dixie  
Deceit

Remus  
The Duke  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Deceit:So how is everyone?

Logic:my body hurts other than that fine,how are you?

Deceit:ehhhhh my arm hurts from it

Logic:@sleep @The Duke dears?

The Duke:I'm good!

Sleep:I'm okay Emile is mad that I got hurt said she'll ground me 

Deceit:aw the poor baby

Sleep:I'm getting grounded from seeing y'all babes

Deceit:OH FUCK!

Logic:you're older than her say no

Sleep:BUT SHE'S BABY

The Duke:NOOOOO I'M BEING DENIED REMY LOVING!!

Deceit:

Logic:

The Duke:WE'RE*

Deceit:better

Logic:yes

Sleep:SHE'S GONNA FIND THE BLOOD

Deceit:I'm sorry Remy we love you💜

The Duke:yeah💜

Logic:we shall see you at school💜

Sleep:yeah yeah love y'all 2💛💚💙  
Sleep:This is Emile why does Remy have blood on her chest what happened!?

*all but one has logged off*

Sleep:I see how it is!

*sleep has logged off*


	3. Breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dixie and Virgil live together
> 
> Emile and Remy live together
> 
> Roman and Remus live together
> 
> Patton and Logan live together

"HEY ROMAN WAKE UP!" Remus screamed throwing themselves onto Roman's bed

"I'M AWAKE!" Roman screamed before hitting Remus with his pillow

"Don't hit me with your pillow or I'll eat it" Remus threatened

"No not again!" Roman yelled kicking Remus off the bed before running out his room

"YES AGAIN YOU CAN'T PROTECT YOUR PILLOW'S FOREVER DEAR BROTHER!!!!" They screamed before running after Roman  
//////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Emile? Wake up breakfast is done" Remy said poking her head into her little sisters room

"Hmmmm five more minutes?" Emile said burying her head into the pillows

"Nope!' Remy said popping the p walking over to her sister she pulled the blankets away

"REMY NO!" Emile screamed jumping up "I'm awake" she said

"Good I always hated doing that" Remy smiled leading her sleepy sister towards the kitchen where breakfast waited for them

"Thanks Remy I know how hard this must be" Emile mumbled out sleepily

"Eh ain't that hard babes now eat" Remy pushed her sister into a chair before sitting down across from her  
/////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"V wakey wakey!" Dixie yelled into his ear causing him to jump outta bed and onto the floor

"DEE WHY!?' He yelled hitting their leg

Raising a eye brow which meant 'you know why' or 'because I can' he wasn't sure which maybe both?

"Unimportant come on breakfast then scho-"

"Noooooooo I don't wann-"

"Your boyfriends and girlfriend will be sad if they didn't see your emo ass today" they said heading out of the room

"I'LL BE DOWN IN A SECOND" They heard Virgil screamed from his room

"Oh I know!~" they yelled back at him laughing when they heard something fall probably him  
////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Hello Patton,up so soon?" Logan asked watching her friend run around like a headless chicken

"Hi LoLo have you seen my glasses?" He asked her

"On your nightstand just slightly more towards the right than normal" she replied laughing when he ran back to get them only to ran into the door 

"Well that was a aDOORable LoLo!" He said giggling as Logan let her head fall against the table

"I hate when you do that!" She mumble into the table as she listened to Patton yelled in victory when he got his glasses from the nightstand


	4. Bus ride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the school m'based their school on is my friends and the cheerleaders have to wear their uniforms on days they have practice or games
> 
> FUCK I FORGOT TO ADD DECEIT HAS SNAKEBITES FKFJSBSHSBR

Getting on the bus Patton sped walk to the back where his boyfriends were waiting for him along with Logan fellowing him both in their cheer uniforms because they kinda had to

"Patton tell princey here his wrong that my eyeshadow is to much" Virgil said the moment Patton sat down next to him

"Roman leave him alone his eyeshadow isn't to much right LoLo?" Patton turned towards his friend who sat with two of her significant others

"No Virgil your eyeshadow is fine," she reassured him before turning to look at Roman "and if you say his is to much than what is yours Roman?" She asked tilting her head

"Very over the top" Roman mumbled pouting

"Haha you got schooled!" Remus laughed at their little brother before curling into Logan's side "babe why do your legs have to look so nice I just wanna ea-"

"Remus bad not here" Dixie said hitting their head lightly

Remus whined laying their head on Logan's thighs "but I wanna our girlfriend looks so hot in her uniform!"

"Imagine Remy in their uniform" Logan said smiling when Remus whined into her thighs

"Poor baby" Dixie cooed 

"My sibling is being tormented over there and I'd like for it to stop" Roman said feeling bad for them

"It'll only start up again when Remy gets on the bus" Virgil said grinning at Roman

"Oh hush my Chemical Romance" Roman snapped playfully

"Oh no Patton my heart has been broken by out boyfriend" Virgil fall on top of patton's legs holding a hand on his chest

"Roman why would you do that?" Patton asked giggling

"Oh no my loves I'm so sorry!" Roman yelled

"What has out boyfriend done now?" Emile asked softly sitting down near her boyfriends

"He broke Virgil's heart!" Patton said while Virgil pretend to be dead while Roman 'cried'

"Aw Roman come here I'm sure you didn't mean it!" Emile cooed out kissing her boyfriend on the cheek

"I'm so sorry for her" Remy stated sitting down on Dixie's lap causing Remus to perk up at their voice

"Remy baby look at you! You look good enough to eat!" Remus chirped 

"Logan babes I'm so sorry I wasn't here earlier" Remy deadpan to their girlfriend who nodded

"Hmm sorry Remus if you have Logan that means I get Remy" Dixie said resting his forehead on their back

"Noooo I want all three no fair" Remus whined

"Am I not good enough?" Logan teased

"No! You're good enough that-"

"She's joking" Dixie informed them

"I knew that" Remus whined


End file.
